See You In A Minute
by MrRogers12
Summary: "Le dijo que le vería en un minuto, pero ese minuto pasó y ella no regresó". Esta historia comienza en Infinity War, en Wakanda para ser más precisos, cambiando muchas cosas y explicando otras. Solo pasen y lean, si se atreven.
1. Chapter 1

_"Antes de comenzar con esta nueva historia, quiero agradecerle a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron y dejaron su comentario en mis dos histotias anteriores, en verdad me encantaría mencionarlas a una por una pero sería una lista algo extensa así que, solo debo añadir que ustedes son la razón por la que me he decidido a escribir otra. En verdad espero que les guste y la disfruten"_

* * *

Habían pasado tantos años juntos, más de los que cualquier otra persona pudiese imaginar, Natasha fue su primer beso después de 70 años en el hielo, la única que, al igual que él, había sufrido a causa de su trabajo. Ella teniendo que asesinar a una larga lista de personas, mientras él había perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz con Peggy, la mujer de su pasado.

Ahora, mientras cenan en silencio en el gran comedor de Wakanda, Steven tiene una pregunta que hacer. Esta seguro que no era el mejor momento, y que posiblemente la perdería cuando ella escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

—Natasha… —le llama haciendo que ella despegue la vista de su comida y se concentre en él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rogers? —cuestiona enarcando una ceja.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte —susurra el rubio, suspirando profundamente para obtener el valor que necesita, ella le mira aguardando a que continúe —… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotros cómo algo más que amigos?

La pregunta sorprende a la chica, tanto que hace que escupa el trago de cerveza que acaba de beber. El Cap. Se apresura y le extiende una servilleta para que pueda secarse, mientras ella poco a poco comienza a recuperarse.

—¿En verdad acabas de preguntarme eso? —le mira enarcando una ceja, se muerde el labio al ver que él asiente sonrojado —¿Y sabes que sea cual sea mi respuesta habrá un antes y un después entre nosotros?

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspira —. No debí preguntarlo, pero para mí es importante saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo —el hombre se maldice internamente al darse cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado.

—¿Oportunidad de qué? —pregunta, siente que su corazón late aprisa y aunque posiblemente sabe el porqué, no está segura de querer decirlo en voz alta.

—Cortejarte —susurra sin mirarla —… olvídalo, por favor —suplica mientras apresurado se pone en pie, cogiendo su bandeja con la comida aún sin terminar.

Da media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

—¡Hey! —la rubia, tan sigilosa como siempre, se acerca y lo detiene colocándose frente a él, impidiéndole seguir avanzando —No puedes simplemente huir, estaremos viviendo aquí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ¿Lo pasarás ignorándome? —espeta algo molesta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, pero Steve le rehúye la mirada.

—Encontraré otra solución… —susurra con los ojos fijos en el objeto que sostiene entre las manos, la única barrera que separa su cuerpo del de ella, aunque justo ahora desea que los separen varias galaxias.

—No se trata de encontrar soluciones —dice segura —… porque sucede algo…

—Lo sé, tú y Banners —bufa, no puede evitar sentir celos y la furia en los ojos de Natasha se dispara.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le mira, quiere golpearlo sin importar que tenga o no motivos suficiente para ello —… y no te atrevas a reñirme por mi forma de hablar, porque justo ahora eres el hombre más idiota del planeta —para ese mundo ella no habla, grita.

Para su buena suerte parece que nadie se ha percatado de su acalorada discusión.

—Decidiste venir y soltarme tus ideas, luego tomas decisiones por los dos y las cosas no funcionan así —él quiere protestar pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta, lo que ella aprovecha para continuar —… a ver si te enteras de una maldita vez que yo también quiero una oportunidad.

Concluye dando media vuelta dejando a Steve de pie, clavado en el medio de aquel salón, estático sin saber cómo reaccionar, lo único de lo que es capaz es de soltar un suspiro. Desea ir tras ella, pero no lo hace, pues sabe que Natasha está furiosa y que lo único que quiere es estar sola, además él también necesita pensar.

* * *

Cuando la noche cae sobre Wakanda, Sam y Wanda aguardan la llegada de sus amigos para cenar juntos, pero después de esperar 20 minutos, comienzan a sospechar que algo va mal.

—Deberías buscar a Steve, es raro que no nos acompañe para cenar —sugiere la pelirroja.

—Es más fácil si usas tus poderes para averiguarlo —contraataca antes de darle una gran mordida a la hamburguesa que sostiene entre sus manos.

Eso hace que Wanda ruede los ojos, aunque sabe que sí puede hacerlo, pero la idea de invadir la privacidad de sus mentores le parece deshonesto, además se enfadarían con ella.

—Buscaré a Nat —dice luego de un rato de estarlo pensando, se pone en pie bajo la mirada atenta de su amigo —. Has lo mismo con Steve.

Sabe que no va a convencer a Sam para que lo haga, tampoco le obligará, así que simplemente sale de aquel lugar. Se aleja caminando por el pequeño sendero adornado con luces y pequeñas flores silvestres, hasta llegar a la zona donde se encuentra el bungalow que le fue asignado a su amiga. Llama un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, así que lo intenta otra vez.

—No está aquí —dice la voz de Rogers detrás de ella —… y quizá no aparezca esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta preocupada —¿Le ha ocurrido algo, ella está bien?

—Está enfadada conmigo —la cara de Wanda es de desconcierto, no comprende cómo es que sus mentores y amigos pueden estar en esta situación —. No me comporté con ella como tenía que haberlo hecho —suspira metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra.

—No entiendo… dime que ha ocurrido o no me dejarás otra opción que averiguarlo a mi manera —dice y un destello de color rojo se forma entre sus manos, lo utiliza para enfatizar sus palabras e intimidar a Steve, pero este ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Ven conmigo —pide y comienza a guiarle lejos de aquel lugar, sabe que Wanda no es la persona indicada para esta clase de situaciones, pero necesita hablarlo o de lo contrario explotará.

Llegan a las cercanías del lago, hay un banco cerca pero ellos prefieren sentarse sobre el césped, sin importar que hace frío.

Rogers le mira un instante antes de comenzar con su relato, su pequeña amiga le escucha con atención, sin interferir, es como si estuviese analizando la situación antes de opinar. Detona más madures de la que el rubio podría esperar de ella, definitivamente contrario a lo que habría sucedido si estuviese hablándolo con Sam.

—Los dos son unos tontos —dice después de que el Cap., termina de hablar. El hombre le mira con desconcierto —… todos aquí nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que ustedes dos tienen, algo que va más allá de una amistad —Rogers abre la boca para interrumpir pero la pelirroja se lo impide —¿Qué cómo lo sé? Son demasiado evidentes, la forma en que se miran o cómo se cuidan la espalda el uno al otro.

Steve medita un momento las palabras de Wanda, le escucha suspirar.

—Esa mujer te ha seguido al fin del mundo, traicionó a Tony —le recuerda —. Y tú y yo sabemos que lo haría las veces que fuesen necesarias, es tu incondicional y eso, querido e inexperto Capitán, no es solo por amistad.

La chica se pone en pie y desde la altura observa detenidamente a su mentor, que le devuelve la mirada.

—No soy la única que piensa que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos —suspira —, y qué la única razón por la cual no ha sucedido, es porque no se han decidido a sobre pasar los límites que ustedes mismos impusieron —vuelve a suspirar —… haznos un favor a todos, Steve —él frunce el ceño sin comprender —. Olvídate de ser un caballero por una vez y busca a esa mujer —el rubio sigue sentado sobre el césped, como si estuviese clavado —, ella está deseando que lo hagas.

Rogers ve como su amiga se aleja y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche. Sabe que tiene razón, pero no tiene idea de dónde buscar, aunque quizá, solo quizá…

Aprisa se pone en pie de un salto, algo hace clic en su cabeza y le obliga a caminar un poco antes de comenzar a correr. Se siente desesperado porque siente que ha corrido demasiado y aun así parece no llegar a su destino.

Deja de correr cuando aquella enorme construcción aparece frente a él, hay luces provenientes del interior. Sonríe inconscientemente cuando abre la puerta, a lo lejos escucha varias detonaciones, no hay duda, es ella.

Avanza determinadamente hacia la rubia que está de pie frente a la línea de fuego, disparando concentrada al maltratado maniquí. Sabe que no debe interrumpirla, pero no puede permitirse perder más tiempo. Así que se acerca sigilosamente hasta Natasha y en un rápido movimiento la desarma.

—¿¡Qué demonios, Rogers!? —bufa molesta.

Pero el rubio no habla, simplemente la besa.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!_

_Si les ha gustado (como todo un youtuber) por favor darle a "like", dejarme su review y suscribirse._

_Nos leemos en el próximo._

_Gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

_He tardado un poco en actualizar, pero es que creo que esta historia no está gustando. Aun así, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo._

* * *

Natasha no puede creer lo que está ocurriendo, Steve Rogers le está besando, esta vez no ha sido ella quien le ha obligado, no intentan incomodar a las personas a su alrededor para sobrevivir.

Esta vez es diferente, apasionado, frenético y sin contemplaciones. Demoledor para el pobre corazón de la viuda negra, que tras unos segundos de pensar, se abandona a todas esas sensaciones que su amigo está despertando en ella con solo besarle.

Sus manos se aferran a su cintura, mientras la rubia las lleva detrás de su cabello, halando con un poco de fuerza. Aumentando el deseo que le está quemando por dentro.

No se detiene ni un segundo a pensar en donde Rogers pudo aprender a besar así, no importa si ha estado practicando. O eso es lo que Natasha intenta creer hasta que algo dentro de su cabeza hace clic, sus manos que habían viajado a aquel pecho de acero, empujan con fuerza para cortar el beso.

Ambos jadean, sus respiraciones son entrecortadas y los latidos de ambos corazones están acelerados.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a besarme! —grita, esta vez no es ella quien realmente habla, sino los celos que han despertado al imaginarlo besando a otra.

Y aunque sabe perfectamente que ella es la menos indicada para exigir fidelidad, simplemente no puede evitar sentirse traicionada.

—¿Estás segura de ello? —pregunta el capitán cuando recupera su respiración —Estoy cansado de esperar, de ser prudente y tener que obligar a mis sentimientos a quedarse callados.

Romanoff le mira en silencio, escuchando con atención sus palabras, meditando lo que ella dirá a continuación.

—Es imposible que niegues que te ocurre lo mismo, tus besos no saben mentir.

—¡Eso es tan patético! —se burla y ríe —Fui entrenada para manipular a los hombres, Rogers, que no se te olvide —dice caminando sensualmente hasta tomar el revolver que está sobre la mesa.

—No conmigo, y lo sabes —dice con seguridad el hombre mientras ella le apunta con el arma a la cabeza, pero no le teme, se acerca hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, le mira con determinación.

La rubia quita el seguro al arma, sus corazones ha comenzado a latir de prisa por la adrenalina de la situación.

—Hazlo —dice sonriendo, esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de ella.

De pronto, el sonido de un disparo resuena en el lugar y después, oscuridad.

El corazón de Steve corre aprisa a causa del sonido, cuando abre los ojos descubre a la rubia sonriendo burlonamente.

—Un hombre cómo tú debe saber que si juegas con fuego, terminas quemado —dice bajando el arma —. Esa ha sido una advertencia, la próxima vez no será así.

—Es bueno saber que habrá más besos —añade sonriendo, pero Natasha no lo toma de la misma forma, a cambio ella vuelve a cargar el arma y apunta a la entrepierna del Capitán.

—¡Oh, claro que los habrá! —sonríe bajando el arma, se acerca al rubio quedando a su lado, pero mirando en direcciones contrarias, antes de comenzar a caminar le susurra —… en tus sueños, Rogers.

Concluye y se aleja dejándolo estático en el medio de la sala de práctica. Es la segunda vez en el día que lo hace, Steve sabe porque. Él sabe que estando con ella sus defensas caen y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en besarla y cuidarla.

Pero definitivamente Romanoff no es la clase de chica que necesita que la defiendan. Ella es diferente, es única.

—Estás enamorado, amigo —la voz de Bucky le hace volverse, lo encuentra de pie y con aspecto agotado.

—¡Hey! —dice y se acerca a él, le abraza —Y no, no lo estoy —responde soltando el abrazo, suspira ante el recuerdo de ella.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo estás —sonríe en todo burlón —. Solo quiero saber algo…

—También yo —le interrumpe —¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Por qué no estás reposando?

—Estoy bien, papá —dice divertido, a lo que su amigo rueda los ojos —. Además, Wanda me lo ha contado —sonríe y comienza a caminar con el rubio fuera de aquel lugar.

—¿Wanda, eh? —cuestiona sonriendo —Ella y tú son muy unidos ahora —Bucky se ruboriza haciendo que Rogers se ría —¡Oh, amigo!

—¡Estás desviando el tema! —se queja sin dejar de caminar —Steven… —dice con un tono de voz totalmente serio.

Eso hace que el rubio viaje al pasado, a aquellos años antes de convertirse en un supersoldado.

—Ella no es Peggy —comienza a hablar, y ante la mención de ese nombre, su compañero le obliga a detenerse para mirarle —… sé que lo sabes —dice mirándole a los ojos —, pero quiero asegurarme de ello, y sobretodo que entiendas que esto no es 1940 —suspira —. Natasha tiene una vida y un pasado, que al igual que yo, desea no haber vivido.

Steve le escucha con atención, no por nada Bucky había sido su único amigo.

—No estoy diciendo que olvides ser un caballero con ella, pero algunas veces harás cosas que crees están mal y no es así —dice apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, como gesto de apoyo.

—¿También tú crees que ella está interesada en mí? —cuestiona enarcando una ceja.

—Aposté mi brazo a que sí —dice y le guiña el ojo antes de volver a caminar.

No da tiempo a que Rogers cuestione lo que ha dicho. Pero segundos más tarde, al mirar de reojo, se da cuenta de que su amigo le mira con desconfianza, pero simplemente sigue a su lado caminando.

—Solo… intenta no presionarla —dice cuando llegan al punto donde deben separarse, ya que Bucky está apartado del resto de amigos, una decisión que él mismo tomó —. Así que desecha la idea de ofrecerle matrimonio al amanecer.

El rubio abre los ojos sorprendido por esas palabras.

—No, amigo —sonríe divertido —… no necesito los poderes de Wanda para saberlo, solo te conozco lo suficiente —concluye antes de alejarse.

Rogers sonríe, ve como su amigo desaparece entre aquel camino de árboles. Sabe que él y la pelirroja, cada uno a su manera, tienen razón en lo que han dicho. Pero…

¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora?

* * *

_Les pido disculpas, sé que es demasiado corto, pero si les gusta o creen que la historia tiene futuro, entonces intentaré que los próximos capítulos duren más._

_Y para que yo pueda saberlo, denle a "like" y dejénme un "review"._

_Gracias._


End file.
